Tools and weapons
Tools and weapons are items purchased with coins from shops and used to assign jobs to subjects, generally villagers. These items can be grouped in: * Equipment (tools and personal weapons) * Structural weapons. General behavior The following characteristics should be valid for all types of tools and weapons. Stores All tools and weapons can only be purchased by the Monarch at their respective shops. All stores have a few requirements and a expected place to appear at. When the conditions are met the store vendors show up and their shop is automatically and instantly built. &'' – All shops require a certain upgrade level of the town center, and have a specific place around it to appear in all lands. – The hammer and bow stands, and the hanging places for the shields work like in the previous titles, with the same requirements and pre-established locations, that do not conflict with those of other shops. All other stores additionally require: * A back wall at the level of the required tech (wood, stone or iron) * Enough free space. If the free space available isn't enough for all the unlocked shops to appear, some buildings will have priority over the others: *# scythe rack *# pike stand or dojo *# catapult workshop *# forge. All stores tend to appear as near to the town center as possible, following the priorities listed above, except the pike stand, the dojo and the workshop: these will appear as close to the outer walls as possible—always observing the priorities above—and they do move further out as new spots are freed and vice versa. This process may get confusing with back walls dropping and rising, causing buildings with low priority to not appear. Reloading the game causes all back walls to re-rise, which may solve the issue. Vendors Some stores are occupied by a vendor—the forge by a smith, and the dojo by a sensei. Those are all non-playble characters with whom there is no possible interaction. Much like the Banker and the Merchant, they have no speeches, and cannot be attacked by the Greed. Storing All shops have a type of rack where up to four items can be exposed, waiting for a subject to pick them. Interaction The Monarch cannot directly interact with any tool or weapon. And greedlings are the only type of greed who can do it. They can steal tools and weapons from the shops and from the ground if a subject drop them while being attacked. Equipment Equipping aka hiring New villagers (recently recruited vagrants or subjects who just lost their equipment) head towards the town center and, if they don't find any tool or weapon on their way, they seek a random shop to wander around it. If villagers see any unheld tool or weapon nearby, be it on a rack or on the ground, they run to pick it up. When equipped, villagers have a specific job along with a typical appearence, and carry out only the tasks related to that job. The following diagram shows the hiring process: Losing equipment If subjects are hit by the Greed, they drop: # any extra coin they're holding # their equipment, turning back to be villagers # their last coin turning back to be vagrants. ---- The following sessions are parts of articles that have been gathered to offer a general view on the purchase conditions of all tools and weapons available in Kingdom. For further details see their respective main article. Hammer Scythe Bow Shield Sword Pike Ninjato Structural weapons Catapult Fire barrel Bomb The bomb triggers an assault on the cave. It is pushed by builders. Category:Buildable structures